<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cracks of gold by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966945">cracks of gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffuary [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Intrulogical - Freeform, Baking, Cookies, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Quoiromantic Pride Sanders, Ropride, cookie decorating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Pride decorate cookies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Pride Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffuary [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cracks of gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where did your brother put the icing?" Pride inquires, raising one eyebrow. "Or do I want to know?"</p><p>"Back in the cupboard," Roman says. "Logan wouldn't let him do anything else." Sure enough, as soon as Pride opens the next cupboard door, his questing fingers meet a rainbow array of icing options. He sighs in relief as he stands them up on the table in a neat row.</p><p>"There we go," he says in satisfaction.</p><p>It's a quiet afternoon, he reflects as he pulls out his chair and settles in it, Roman already by his side. It's been a rough week for Thomas, but all that is behind them now. He doesn't want to think about it. All he wants to think about is the sweet scent of freshly baked sugar cookies emanating from the plate in front of him and his qpp, enthusiastically grabbing a cookie and smearing it with red icing.</p><p>"What are you planning?" He asks. Roman grins, grabbing the yellow icing with a flourish.</p><p>"My logo, of course!" Roman answers. "It might er- be a little abstract." Pride laughs at the flustered look on his partner's face as Roman attempts to squiggle out the appropriate outline.</p><p>"It looks wonderful already," he says, praising the creative side. Roman perks up at that, a tentative smile coming to his face as he starts to fill in some of the more intricate details. It's a good thing they decided to bake large sugar cookies for their decoration project, Pride thinks.</p><p>"My next cookie is going to have the aromantic pride flag," Roman mentions, off-handed. Pride can still see the tension in his shoulders, though, and immediately speaks up.</p><p>"I think that's a delightful idea," he says. "I want to do that, as well. Maybe the quoiromantic pride flag. But this first." He looks down at his cookie, smoothly covered with a thick layer of white icing. His next choice is blue, in delicate filigree. Roman stops what he's doing to watch him, a look of awe crossing his face.</p><p>"That looks amazing, my Proud Piper," Roman beams. "I love it. What are you doing with it?"</p><p>"This," Pride says, taking the gold icing and tracing thin cracks into the filigree and white icing.</p><p>"Oh!" Roman exclaims in realization. "Like that broken thing. Repairing it with gold."</p><p>"Yes," Pride murmurs. "I- I still feel broken sometimes." His throat tightens as he admits it. He hates admitting it, but he would give Roman the world, in whatever fashion he desired. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to.</p><p>"You're on the mend," Roman says. An icing-dotted hand sneaks out and covers Pride's, squeezing gently. "And I'm glad I know you. I'm glad we're together."</p><p>"Me, too," Pride says quietly. A moment of reflective silence falls over them, before Pride breaks it. "How is your logo going?"</p><p>"Not so well," Roman admits with an abashed laugh. Pride takes a look at it, at the smudged red and yellow, on a banner of white, and smiles.</p><p>"I think it's beautiful," he says. They both know he doesn't just mean the cookie. Roman's arm comes around Pride's shoulders, holding him close for a moment.</p><p>"Thank you," Roman says. Pride smiles.</p><p>"Get back to your cookies," he says, reaching for another cookie. "Whoever decorates their pride flag the fastest gets to eat the other's cookie."</p><p>"No fair!" Roman protests, half-laughing. "I have an extra stripe to do!"</p><p>"Well then, you better get going," Pride teases, snagging the black icing.</p><p>(Pride wins. They eat each other's cookies, anyway.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>